minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfright and Moonfright's Profile
Hello mortals- I MEAN FELLOW HUMANS. This is a continuation of my other pasta, The Legend Of Starfright. Go check that one out first. And yes, it says it was made by an anon, but I was that anon, ok? We done here. Anyway, here's Starfright and Moonfright's personalities, profiles, and their "thoughts" about being a pasta and pastas in general. LEGGO!! STARFRIGHT'S PROFILE: Gender: Female. Species: Quarter human, half pasta, quarter Alpha wolf. Friends: Other psycho pastas. Likes: Killing, darkness, messing with mortals minds, The End, and playing Build Battle (she's awesome at it!). Dislikes: Heros, oil spills, nice pastas (minus her sister), anti-virus technology, and, weirdly, hackers. Weaknesses: Candy and frozen blueberries. PERSONALITY: Starfright enjoys jumpscaring, killing, and hanging out with her sister, Moonfright. She isn't definitely isn't sane, which to me is a good thing. What would happen if she was sane and a normal girl?? Geez, she would've died centuries ago. Anyway, she sometimes breaks people's computers. And text then aPpeAr liKe thIs oR juSt fuLly gaRblEd aNd baCkwaRds. Random things she said: Starfright: Do I really have to be here? ..yes? Fine. It's ok being here, but it's kinda boring, since SweetPsycho doesn't normally make me as evil as I wanna be. Hmm.. "Evil as I wanna beeeee.." sounds like a song lyric. Probably cuz it sounds like "Ready as I'll ever beeeee.." Well, nothing else for me to do here so... *knocks me out* Ok bye-bye I'm leaving. *I get up and change into a mix of Starfright and Moonfright aka corrupted form* Corrupted Me: I wIlL KilL YoU StaRFrigHT!! (okie lets move on to Moonfright...) MOONFRIGHT'S PROFILE: Gender: Female. Species: Quarter pasta, half human, quarter Delta wolf. Friends: Her friends are all Starfright's friends. She's REALLY shy. Likes: Flowers, reading, burning things, The Nether, and playing Build Battle (she really wants to beat her sister). Dislikes: Killing, shadows, oil spills, mean players, griefers, and hackers. Weaknesses: Trusts people too much, candy (like her sister), and donuts (like me). PERSONALITY: Moonfright is literally the exact opposite of her sister. She loves picking flowers, fishing, playing on servers like Funpix and Hypixel, and making friends. But if she gets attacked or cornered by a bunch of cruel players, Starfright (literally) jumps out of nowhere and give them a scream similar to a Animatronic, jumpscaring them so bad they instantly leave the server. Moonfright is thankful for her sister, but Starfright (after forcefully making them leave) always asks: "Why must you trust people so easily? It just ends up in them ditching you or bullying you sis." To that she always replies: "I always look for the good in others. I sense good in everyone, even bullies. I just feel bad you can't trust." (Starfright has extreme trust issues). Then Starfright just sighs and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. Random things she said: Moonfright: Haiiii!!! OK, being here is really nice. I'm pretty sure SweetPsycho just updated this page since she reread it and decided to change some things. AKA she realized that she didn't ask the people if they could be mentioned and remembered that she couldn't actually use some pastas, freaked out then clicked to edit button and started over. I basically became nicer, so I'm Moonlight now. But I still can be Moonfright. Starfright basically takes the spotlight in SweetPsycho's stories, but it's fine. If she ever finishes Last Laugh, then I will ask/forcefully have her write a story about my day. Well, she's being kinda slow on Last Laugh so doubt it will happen. Corrupted Me: WhAt dId i HeAr?!? Did yOu jUST caLl Me LAZY?!?! yoU wiLl DIE!!!!!! Category:Not Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl